


Out Here In The Fields

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious time setting (it's probably around 1976), off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Private Investigators Sara Lance and Jefferson Jackson are used to the odd cases, but when Kendra Saunders walks in with a problem that may be rooted in their death of her fiancé ten years ago, they might have met their match





	Out Here In The Fields

The fog was thick the day Kendra Saunders walked into Canary Investigations and their lives.

It had started a quiet day. No loud noises from the doctors office below, not that Doctor Snow often was. Their office was quiet, and Jax took the opportunity to reorder the newspapers again. 

Sara had commented on the weather, saying it reminded her of her short stay in Gotham. Jax wasn't a superstitious man, but it wasn't the first time Sara had mentioned that, and it always seemed to precede some of their more interesting cases. Either way, he would be glad when it passed; the cold never helped with his old knee injury.

Canary Investigations had two rooms, their office, and a waiting room for clients. It wasn't a particularly big place, neither was the apartment above they shared, but it suited Sara and Jax nicely. Rent was cheap, it was fairly easy to find, and they had a nice vantage point over part of Central City. 

The bell above the door rang, and Jax put down the last newspaper. A lady closed the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" Jax asked.

"I was hoping so. Kendra Saunders."

"Jefferson Jackson. Our office is just through here." Jax held the door open for her. "This is my colleague, Sara Lance, Sara, this is Kendra Saunders."

"Pleasure," Sara said. "What can we help you with, Ms Saunders?"

"I think I'm being followed. Do you know that sensation you have?"

"I do. Is it often?"

"More and more frequent. I've turned round a few time and seen a figure disappear into the shadows, but I didn't see their face, and I don't have any proof."

"Can you think of any reason someone would do this?" Jax asked. "Has it happened before?"

"Ten years ago, after my fiancé's death, but that was in London, and only for a few days."

"We can see if they're connected."

"Please don't. Carter's death was an accident." She looked scared. More scared than she had while talking about being followed.

"All right," Sara said. She'd obviously picked up on the fear too. "Then can you tell us what happened a few days after?"

"A friend of mine, Miranda, she died too. Rip and I decided to move after that."

"To Central?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell anyone other than Rip?"

"Only friends. You do think it's related, don't you?"

"It's just gathering information," Jax said. 

"This was a mistake. I should- Just forget it, it's probably nothing."

Ms Saunders left in a hurry, leaving Jax and Sara looking perplexed. 

* * *

 

Sara was getting antsy. They hadn't had a good case for weeks, and that always started to play on her mind. She'd been through all their files, read the paper twice, and called Eddie Thawne over at CCPD to see if he had an old case. She'd probably start pacing soon. 

Jax was relieved when Iris showed up with lunch. He suspected Eddie might have had something to do with it.

Iris West-Allen was an investigative reporter for Central City Picture news, and a friend. She always had something interesting up her sleeve, and a number of their cases had come from Iris in some way. Jax had actually met her before Canary Investigations came into being; he'd been a mechanic and he'd crossed paths with her brother, Wally. Then Sara had shown up and offered him a career change, and Jax had found himself getting to know Iris a lot better. 

She came armed with sandwiches, and her husband. Barry seemed a little dazed. 

"Eddie said you weren't up to much," Iris said. 

"From the husband, I'm guessing you don't have a case for us," Sara said. 

"We were just downstairs." That wasn't uncommon, Caitlin was a friend to both of them. They didn't normally visit her during working hours though. Sara frowned for a moment, and Iris smiled. "We had an appointment, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations. A kid, that's something."

"Two," Barry said. "We're going to have twins, isn't my wife the most amazing person you've ever met?"

"Congratulations," Jax said. 

"So what have you two been up to?" Iris asked. 

"Nothing," Sara said.

"Did Kendra not come and see you?"

"You sent her our way?"

"She's a waitress down at Jitters, we've spoken a few times, she mentioned the person who's been following her, I suggested you."

"We spoke to her," Jax said. "She left."

"Odd. She seemed really worried when she spoke to me."

"Do you know a Rip?" Sara asked.

"There's Rip Hunter," Barry said. "He's a captain with the CCPD, British?"

"Maybe," Sara said. She looked at Jax. "I think we've got a case."

* * *

 

Jax couldn't recall ever meeting Captain Rip Hunter. On the few occasions they had dealt with the CCPD it was always Captain David Singh. Both Eddie and Barry worked for Singh, as did Detective Joe West, Iris and Wally's father. And he was a good captain. They got on well.

But Captain Hunter seemed like an interesting man. At least he did from what Barry and Iris knew. 

They got a few looks as they walked into the station. Perhaps their reputation preceded them. 

Hunter was in his office, and Sara knocked. 

"Captain Hunter, my name is Sara Lance, this is Jefferson Jackson, we were wondering if we could have a word."

"I've nearly finished my shift," Captain Hunter said. "You might be better speaking to one of my colleagues."

"It's not police business. Do you know a Kendra Saunders?"

"Do you know the Vanishing Point?"

"I do," Jax said. 

"Meet me there at eight."

* * *

 There were a couple of marinas along Central City's waterfront, and they were not heading for the nice end.

"I don't think I've been out this far," Sara said. "Reminds me of home."

"It's not the nicest part of Central," Jax said.

"That'll be what it is. What's the Vanishing Point?"

"Oculus Marina. They had plans for Central at the turn of the century, and Oculus Marina was supposed to be the gateway to the city after the docks. It didn't last long."

"So why Vanishing Point?"

"There's a couple of stories. Some people say it's because it's the last clear view of the city as you go down river, some people say they used to be fairies or mermaids or something up this end and a few people went missing, and some say it's because of the standoff with the Darbinyans."

"Who?"

"Crime family, they caused a lot of trouble for the Central cops back in the twenties and thirties, they finally got cornered up here trying to get out the city. A few people ended up in the river and took a few days to show up again. My Ma always told me to stay away from this place, why are we out here?"

"Because it's where Hunter wanted to meet, and you knew where you were going."

"What lead are we following? Ms Saunders didn't have a case."

"Sure she did," Sara said. "We're going to solve her husband's murder and find out who's following her. What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," Jax said, looking at his watch. 

They didn't have to wait long before Captain Hunter appeared. He seemed to be dripping. 

"What happened?" Sara asked. 

"Someone doesn't want us talking," he said. "Fortunately, I've spent enough of my life around water to consider learning to swim a valuable skill."

Sara tackled him to the ground, and a bullet skimmed over them. 

"Clearly not," Sara said. "Jax, can you see any cover?"

"The  _Waverider_ is this way," Hunter said. Sara kept an arm around him as they ran, and leapt onto a houseboat. "Evening, Gideon, I think an evening trip up river might be in order."

"I'll cast off," the woman- Gideon- said. 

"I'll help," Sara said. "Jax, keep an eye on Captain Hunter."

"There's a first aid box in the cupboard above the sink," Captain Hunter said as Sara followed Gideon out. "It's only a scrape, I can deal with it. Your friend has fast reflexes."

"She'd had practise," Jax said. The box was at the front of the cupboard, and he handed it to Captain Hunter. "Do you need help?"

"My adoptive mother was a nurse, I'll be fine. How much practise?"

"Overall or just since I've known her?"

"Dad?" A boy, maybe eleven or twelve, looked at the blood with horror.

"Everything's fine, Jonas."

"You're bleeding. Where are we going? Who's that?"

"This is Mister Jackson."

"Jax," Jax said. He offered Jonas his hand and Jonas shook it. "My friend Sara and I are investigators, we came to talk to your dad about a case. Maybe our office would be better?"

"Maybe," Captain Hunter said. "Jonas, have you got everything?"

"I'll get my bag."

Sara stuck her head through the door. 

"We not far from ours, we can call Captain Singh when we get there."

"I thought this was your case," Captain Hunter said. 

"You got shot."

"Because I know what happened to Carter Hall."

* * *

Gideon stayed with Jonas in the waiting room while Sara showed Captain Hunter into their office. Jax pulled out a pen to take notes.

"I grew up in the East End of London, and the first job I ever had was in the Docklands. That's when I first met Carter. We stayed in touch after I became a bobby, it was Miranda, my at the time fiancée, that introduced him to Kendra."

"Ms Saunders mentioned a Miranda," Jax said. 

"We met in our early policing days. Kendra was Maid of Honour at our wedding. Jonas was born not long after, and a couple of years later Kendra found out she was expecting. They set a date for the wedding, a few months before Kendra was due, but a week before, Carter was killed."

"Ms Saunders said it was an accident," Sara said. "You think otherwise. How did he die?"

"Hit by a car on his way home from work. A few kids saw it, they say someone got out the car, leant over Carter, then got back in and drove away, but it was late evening and they didn't get a clear view of their face. Kendra noticed someone following her the next day."

"Any suspects?" Jax asked.

"One, a man named Vandal Savage. He'd propositioned Kendra a few times in the past, but he had an alibi, and the cause of death was labelled as accidental within hours. Kendra was certain it wasn't, and she was still being followed, so Miranda went to talk to him again."

"Another accident?"

"There was a bank robbery, she was called over and never came home."

"I'm sorry. Ms Saunders said the following stopped after that."

"It did. Kendra grew up in Opal City, she started talking about leaving London after that, and a fresh start seemed like a good idea, so we came to Central."

"Your friend Gideon?" Sara asked.

"She looks after Jonas when I'm working late, which is often. Aldus too, when Kendra's working. The  _Waverider_ is hers."

"You've got somewhere to stay then," Jax said. "Because going back there seems like a bad idea."

"Going anywhere seems like a bad idea," Sara said. "They knew where you'd be. You can stay here for the night if you're not going to go to CCPD."

"Thank you," Captain Hunter said.

* * *

Both Jax and Sara went downstairs early to try and make a plan. They didn't get very far before the door opened.

"Commissioner Druce," Sara said. "How can we help you?"

"There was an incident at Oculus Marina last night, have you two heard anything?"

"Oculus Marina?" Sara asked.

"The Vanishing Point," Jax said. Sara shook her head. "Really? You've never heard of it?"

"It's a rather infamous part of town," Druce said. "Exactly the sort of place I'd expect to find you, Ms Lance."

"What can I say, you can take the girl out of Star City, you can't take the Star City out of the girl. I'm still getting to know your lovely city, sir, but we can take a look if that's why you're here."

"You went to see Captain Rip Hunter last night."

"We did, we thought he might be able to help us with a case."

"A case?"

"As it happens, Captain Hunter couldn't help, and we finished last night."

"I see. Does this case have anything to do with Kendra Saunders?"

"No. She visited yesterday, but didn't commission us. You think Ms Saunders and Captain Hunter have something to do with this incident last night?"

"You know where to find me if you hear anything." Druce shut the door behind him. 

"This case just got a whole lot harder," Jax said, after he was sure Druce was out of earshot. "And we need to find somewhere for Captain Hunter to stay."

"I'll try the hotels, then we need to find out who Vandal Savage is, see if we can get Carter Hall and Miranda Hunter's files, and why Druce doesn't want us poking around."

"A little hard if he's keeping an eye on us."

"Unless he's keeping an eye on Captain Hunter and we were spotted. We just need to keep our heads down. Stay under the radar."

"Then I think I know just the lady."

* * *

One of the first cases Sara and Jax had worked was for a lady named Amaya Jiwe. She was looking for her granddaughter, and a long story had come with it.

Ms Jiwe was born near the Zambezi River in Africa. In 1943 she'd met a group of people she called the JSA, and joined them. They were spies.

She hadn't returned to her home for another five years after the war, she'd got caught up, and when she did get back she'd found her daughter had died. So Amaya had returned to America with her friends from the JSA, and started a new life.

She later learnt her daughter had had a daughter, who had been adopted by an American couple who had been studying geology in the region and become friends with Amaya's daughter. They'd moved back to America not long after, and Amaya had asked Sara and Jax to help her find her granddaughter. 

It was the young Mari Jiwe McCabe who answered the door when Jax knocked. 

"Grandma, it's Jax."

Mari invited him in, and Jax shook Amaya's hand. Mari left to make tea, and Jax sat in the offered seat. 

"What can I help you with, Jefferson?" Amaya asked.

"Sara and I have got a case. We've got a suspect, and Druce has warned us off it. Our only lead was nearly killed last night, twice. We have reason to believe a similar thing happened to his wife ten years ago. The lady who first approached us is being followed, we suspect he may have been, or its possible we were last night. Any ideas?"

"You need the old files without Druce finding out."

"Fortunately, this was in London, so we'd need to get in touch with Scotland Yard, we don't need to go through Druce. But we have no guarantee they'll work with us, or that he won't find out. Sara's asking Laurel if she can get one of them."

"I'll see if I still have any contacts. Which one do you need?"

"Carter Hall's. I don't know if you'll be able to bring it to our office without Druce finding out though."

"What do you need?" Mari asked. She passed Jax a cup of tea. "Nate could give it to Professor Stein, you know him, don't you?"

"Grey's an old family friend," Jax said. "Who's Nate?"

"His grandfather was a friend of mine," Amaya said. "Nathaniel's studying for a history degree at the moment."

"And Grey's a physics professor. There's always Lily. Lily Stein, she's studying biology, either of you could run into her."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Amaya said. "You'll stay and finish your tea?"

"Thank you." 

* * *

Jax left Amaya and Mari before eleven, and headed to Jitters. He didn't visit the coffee shop often himself, there was one closer to their office, but it was often frequented by Iris and several of their other friends, and Ms Saunders worked there, so it seemed a good place to start.

"Hi, Jax," Ray Palmer said. 

"Ray, I didn't know you were in town," Jax said. 

"Just for a few days," Ray said. "What are you up to?"

"I was sort of hoping to run into Iris, or maybe Linda?"

"Why not go to Picture News?"

"It's a long story."

"Then let me buy you coffee, Cisco's running late anyway."

Jax accepted, and sat at a table with Ray. Jitters did make good coffee, he'd probably have to bring Sara back one. 

Ray listened as Jax explained their case, and the events of the previous night, and the morning.

"Who's your suspect?" Ray asked.

"A man named Vandal Savage."

"As in Savage Shipping?"

"Savage Shipping?"

"They ship all over the world. They're owned by a Vandal Savage, he's very well off, and got a lot of friends in high places, and I can't imagine it's a common name. They just signed a contract with Lex Luthor, it was in the paper the other day."

"That would explain why Druce doesn't want us investigating," Jax said. "Does he have business in Central?"

"Maybe. I might have some business contacts who can get you what you need."

"I'll talk to Sara, but thanks, Ray, you've been a big help."

* * *

Rip had brought down some lunch for them, as thanks, and because he baked when worried. The muffins were nice, and they had a plate for anyone who came in now too. If anyone did visit.

Sara had pulled out a flipchart and started making notes as Jax relayed what he'd found out.

"He's rich and bringing business to Central," Sara said. "That must be why Druce wants us staying out of it. We need to ask Ms Saunders a few questions about her husband."

"She didn't want to talk to us about it."

"Because she was afraid."

"Yes, because her friend died asking the same questions. Because Captain Hunter nearly did last night when we asked him those questions. I know you never let it concern you, but she has a son. Besides, if we talk to her, Druce is going to find out."

"So we keep Druce distracted. We need another case. Just a cover."

"We're not exactly rolling in them at the moment, maybe we should just investigate him? Sara, we cannot talk to Kendra. How are we supposed to solve a case that happened ten years ago in another country when we can't even find out the whole story?"

"We need to go to the London Docks."

"We can't."

"I can ask Oliver for a loan."

"The docklands are in decline, most of them have been closed." Ms Saunders was in the doorway. "Jonas didn't show up for school this morning. Is Rip here?"

"He's upstairs," Jax said. "He's fine."

"It's him again, isn't it?"

"Captain Hunter thinks so."

"I used to meet Carter after he finished work. Vandal Savage, he, he kept being there. I told him Carter and I were getting married, but he wouldn't stop, so I stopped going to meet Carter. I kept seeing him after Carter died. Miranda was the one who was investigating Carter's death. She was sure it was him, and she died. And now Rip."

"The first time I met Sara, she was unconscious," Jax said. "She used to be a cop in Star City."

"I was investigating Malcolm Merlyn. There was a fire in the Glades. It's the deprived part of the city. At first everyone assumed it was just an accident, but all the evidence pointed towards Merlyn. His son Tommy was my sister's friend, my friend, I didn't want it to be true, but I couldn't leave it. Even after I was ordered to stand down. I followed a lead to Central, and Merlyn was there. Next thing I know there's a beautiful nurse standing over me, and a young man with a bunch of flowers. Jax introduced himself, explained he'd found me in front of the mechanics where he worked, and he'd just come to make sure I was all right."

"And somehow she dragged me along to help her finish her case."

"Merlyn's going to be spending a lot of time in prison, but I disobeyed a direct order. I lost my job. Central had a lot going for it. Lindsey, the nurse, said she had a doctor friend who was renting the two floors above her practise, which meant office space and a place to live. So I went to find Jax and asked if he'd thought about becoming a P.I."

"And three years later, here we are," Jax said. "The point is, Sara doesn't stop, no matter how dangerous, not when there's a chance she can help someone."

"And my ex-girlfriend was an assassin, so I'm good in a fight."

"Your ex-girlfriend was what?" Kendra asked.

"She's also good at getting into ridiculous situations," Jax said. "Trust me, that's only the tip of the iceberg. We just want to help."

"How?"

"Captain Hunter said there were witness," Sara said. "We have a friend who might be able to get us Carter's file, we'll start by getting in touch with them."

* * *

Jax visited the Steins with his mother every Friday evening. Lily had been his first friend at school, along with Ronnie Raymond, it was how they'd met. 

"Mari asked me to give you this," Lily said. She offered Jax a file. "Something exciting?"

"Not too exciting, I hope."

"No, Ma," Jax said. "Just a stalking case."

"A few of my students were talking about an attempted shooting at the Vanishing Point the other day," Martin said. "Have you heard anything, Jefferson?"

"Err. No. Nothing."

"Jefferson Jackson, have you been getting shot at again?" his mother asked.

"No, Ma, it was our lead. Sara's the one who pushed him out the way."

"She has a head for danger, that girl," Clarissa said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Fine, he's been staying with us, and his son and friend."

"Your tiny flat doesn't have nearly enough room," Jax's ma said. "Why didn't you bring them home?"

"We've been warned off the case by Druce and were trying not to draw attention to the fact they've been staying with us. That's why Mari gave Lily the file, instead of Amaya bringing it to us."

"This sounds very dangerous, Jax," Clarissa said. 

"A lady's being followed by the man she thinks killed her husband ten years ago. She needs our help."

"You take care of yourself."

"I will, Ma."

"Your lead could stay here," Lily said. 

"We have the room," Martin said. 

"I'll talk to him," Jax said. 

* * *

"Anything interesting in the file?" Sara asked.

"There's two witness statements putting someone at the scene. This one, Julian Albert, claims the car swerved in order to hit Mister Hall."

"Can we get in touch with Mister Albert?"

"According to Amaya's friend he's in India, on an archaeological dig, but there is an address for their base. And Grey and Clarissa say Rip, Gideon, and Jonas are more than welcome to stay with them."

"Laurel's seeing what she can do, but SCPD would have to work with CCPD, and they have their own issues. We either need Mister Albert to confirm it was Vandal Savage-"

"Unlikely."

"-or we find evidence of Savage stalking Ms Saunders-"

"Without drawing attention to ourselves."

"-or we see what other help we can find."

"Absolutely not," Jax said. Sara raised her eyebrows. "No." She nodded. "They're criminals. Even if we find something, how are we supposed to explain how we got it?"

"Informants."

"We're P.I.s, not cops."

"Anonymous tip-off then."

"And if Druce is involved, shouldn't we keep everything above board?"

"We've already lied to the head of CCPD about an incident, not reported an incident, have all three witness upstairs and haven't told CCPD, and you got this file by asking for help from a retired spy."

"So what, we ask them to break in, see if Savage happens to have some evidence that irreversibly ties him to Carter Hall's death ten years ago in London lying around?"

"No." Sara smirked.

"I really hate it when you do that."

* * *

Leonard Snart proudly called himself the nemesis of the entirety of CCPD's CSI division. He was an exceptional thief, leaving no evidence that could be tied back to him. There must have been at least twenty "unsolved" cases that everyone knew were Snart's, but didn't have the evidence to charge him.

Mick Rory often didn't leave behind evidence either, but usually that was because he set fire to it.

And somehow, Sara seemed to be friends with them.

Jax was pretty sure he was verging on being the unofficial little brother. They'd accidentally proved Mick innocent of arson once. It had actually been an insurance scam, Mick was on the other side of the city at the time, fighting Lucious Coolidge, with at least ten witnesses egging them on. Jax had been the one who'd found the insurance paperwork. The next door neighbour had employed them and pointed them that way, mostly out of spite. 

Snart and Rory's latest hideout- which they definitely hadn't found out from Cisco because Lisa Snart had been flirting with him again if Captain Singh asked- was an old warehouse, not far from the Vanishing Point.

"Canary Investigations," Snart drawled when they walked in. Jax did not look at the sheet in the corner which was the right size and shape to be covering the painting the Rathaways had reported stolen a few days ago. "What can we do for you?"

"Know anything about Vandal Savage?" Sara asked. 

"No comment."

"There's a lady."

"Usually is," Mick said. "What happened to the last one?"

"She was an assassin," Sara said. "And this is a client, I don't screw around with clients. Her husband was murdered."

"By your assassin?"

"No, let's just move on from Nyssa, can we?"

"I wish you would," Jax muttered. Sara shot a glare at him. "This was ten years ago, it's now we're interested in. She's being followed, probably by the same guy who killed her husband."

"Savage wouldn't get his hands dirty," Snart said. "He'll be employing someone."

"We thought so," Sara said. "He also tried to kill Captain Hunter before we could speak to him."

"Heard about that," Mick said. "Englishman's missing."

"Not exactly. We think Druce might be involved somehow."

"Inconvenience Druce?" Snart asked. "We'll be happy to help. Who's your girl?"

"Ms Saunders, she works in Jitters. She's got a son."

"Consider them under protection of the Rogues."

Sara nodded and the two of them left.

"Was that a mistake?" Sara asked.

"I'm still standing next to you, aren't I?" Jax asked. "If it was, it's both of ours. Grey, Clarissa, and Lily should be home."

* * *

Jax called in a favour from Wally, and he drove them to the Steins'. They'd been at the synagogue in the morning, but Clarissa had insisted Jax bring everyone round in the afternoon. 

Jonas took an immediate liking to Clarissa. Jax wasn't surprised at all. Lily and Gideon seemed like they'd get on well too, and they'd make sure Rip got settled eventually. 

"You guys lead interesting lives," Wally said. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know anything I shouldn't tell Dad about."

"If you ever get sick of fixing cars, you know where to find us," Sara said.

"My grandpa was a cop, my dad is a cop, my sister is an investigative journalist, and my brother-in-law is a CSI, I think the Wests have enough investigators."

"But you're so good at it."

"I'm good at fixing cars."

"You asked Linda on a date yet?" Jax asked. 

"Not yet."

"I know a really nice restaurant," Sara said. 

* * *

And then nothing. A few weeks went past. Laurel was still working on getting Miranda's file for them. Druce didn't come looking. Nothing happened to Rip. Kendra said the stalking had started to drop off after Lisa Snart dropped into Jitters. Julian Albert wrote back that he didn't have much to add to his initial statement, but he'd think about it, see if there was anything he'd forgotten, and he might be able to get in touch with the others he'd been with that day. 

They had a couple of small cases to solve, but Kendra's case had come to a complete stand still. Not that it had ever really got going. 

Jax had already talked Sara out of going to confront Savage twice.

Then Captain Singh walked in.

"Mister Jackson," he said. "Are you and Ms Lance busy?"

"What do you need, Captain?"

"Axel Walker was taken to Central City General last night with a gunshot injury, and he says he'll only speak to Canary Investigations."

"Axel Walker, James Jesse' son? He's one of Snart's Rogues."

"What have you got yourself into, Jax?"

"Something big, I think. I'll get Sara."

* * *

Eddie Thawne was waiting outside for them, and Lindsey was the nurse on duty. Sara winked at her as she showed them into Walker's room, and Lindsey rolled her eyes. 

Axel Walker was attempting to sneak out the window. He sighed when he saw them and dropped back onto the bed.

"It wasn't me," he said.

"You didn't shoot yourself?" Sara said. "Well, that's reassuring. I think we've only met briefly, Mister Walker, I'm Sara Lance, this is my colleague, Jefferson Jackson."

"You're the P.I.s Snart said to talk to if we got caught by the cops."

"I wouldn't say you've been caught," Jax said. "Unless you were doing something when you got shot."

"I wasn't."

"Good. Was this one of Snart's rivals?"

"Nah, it was the lady who follows the coffee shop lady."

"What lady?" Sara asked. 

"There's the lady in the coffee shop, Ms Saunders, Snart said we're keeping an eye on her, Miss Snart likes her, and there's this lady who follows her, right?"

"Can you describe her?" Sara asked. She pulled out her notepad. 

"Dark hair," Axel said. "Dark eyes. Scary looking."

"And she's been following Ms Saunders."

"'Cept when she goes down the Vanishing Point looking for something. That's where I was."

"And she shot you," Jax said. 

"Guess she thought I was following her."

"Were you?"

"I just happened to meet Miss Snart at Jitters 'fore going to do some fishing."

"You went fishing at Oculus Marina last night?" Sara asked.

"It's good for fishing, and you get the best trout at night, they're too tired to avoid the lure, my dad says. I ain't talking to the cops."

"Captain Singh is a good man," Sara said. "He won't arrest you for fishing. But maybe leave out the part about Ms Saunders?"

Walker smirked as they left.

"Did he say anything?" Captain Singh asked.

"That he was fishing, and a lady thought he was following her," Jax said.

"Fishing."

"Apparently you get the best trout at night because they're too tied to avoid the lure."

"That doesn't sound right," Eddie said.

"His dad told him," Sara said. "I doubt James Jesse has ever gone fishing in his life. Nor has Axel Walker."

"Walker's unlikely to tell us what he was actually up to," Captain Singh said. "Our bigger concern is what Snart's going to do. Thank you, Ms Lance, Mister Jackson, we'll take it from here."

* * *

Jax waited until they were back in their office before he said anything else.

"Do you have a way to contact Nyssa?"

"You think Nyssa did this?"

"Nyssa would have stabbed Walker as soon as he got close, we both know that. She also wouldn't have pushed Rip into the river, and she wouldn't have shot a gun, especially with you near."

"She was here to kill my friend."

"And Oliver is still walking around, and according to the paper, leading in the polls."

"One of the other candidates already hired one assassin to kill him."

"I'm not suggesting you talk to her. I'll talk to her. But whoever Savage hired to follow Kendra is also who tried to kill Rip, and she noticed Walker following her. She's a professional."

"A professional who let two people walk away."

"Rip wouldn't have if you hadn't been there, and it's a risk to leave Walker alive, it's a bigger risk to kill him."

"Captain Singh's on it, it's not going to get brushed under the rug."

"But the Vanishing Point is under Captain Baxter, who isn't investigating Captain Hunter's disappearance anymore, and she didn't even talk to us. Patty Spivot's Baxter's CSI, she's all right, I'd put money on it going to Singh because Patty called Barry in. Even if she found something, it's hardly a secret that Snart has a soft spot for Barry. As much as occasionally breaking in to compliment Iris on her latest article and give Barry information about people he doesn't like in the least helpful way possible counts as a soft spot."

"Walker's the youngest Rogue, isn't he?"

"We both know what Snart would do to avenge a Rogue. Just hurt one he's going to get protective first. Start planning."

"Which potentially gives us a time limit."

"If we find out who this lady is, we might be able to link her to Savage."

"Which is where Nyssa comes in. All right."

* * *

Coming downstairs to work to find an assassin waiting in your office would probably be a bigger cause for concern if said assassin wasn't your friend's ex-girlfriend. Jax just shrugged and offered Nyssa a cup of coffee.

"How've you been?" he aske

"Quite well. And you?"

"Not bad."

"Your knee seems stiff this morning."

"It's the cold, it always sets it off."

"I saw Iris and Barry downstairs."

"It's twins."

"Give them my congratulations. Is Sara well?"

"She is. Did she say anything?"

"You believe I may be able to help you find someone."

"A lady with dark hair and dark eyes is the only description we've got. Might have been in London ten years ago. Works for Vandal Savage. She's stalking our client at the moment, but there have been two attempts on different people."

"Attempts?"

"One was a Rogue, the other Sara saved."

"She is good at that. What did she use?"

"A gun. The river. A car, back in London, made it look like an accident."

"It's not my sister, nor any of the League. Where in London?"

"East End."

"I heard rumours the Pilgrim was there ten years ago."

"The Pilgrim?"

"No one knows her real name, and I've never met her, but I believe my father mentioned dark hair."

"We'll see what we can find," Jax said. "Thanks, Nyssa."

"Give Sara my best."

"I will."

* * *

"The Pilgrim," Sara said. "It's better than nothing. I'll call Lyla, see if she's got anything."

"We might need to hand the whole thing over to Lyla."

"We promised Ms Saunders we'd solve this. We'll solve this. Somehow."

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The 'I'll do whatever it takes, even it's a horrible, dangerous idea that might send Jax into an early grave' look."

"That's a very specific description."

"Sara, please think it through."

"I'm going to go follow the Pilgrim."

"And if she kills you?"

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can, that doesn't make it better."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Anything that doesn't end with you in Central City General or a casket." Jax stood up. "Grey said Jonas thinks he left a couple of books upstairs, let's think on our way to drop them off."

It didn't take long to find Jonas' books. They were exactly where he'd told Grey he thought he'd left them.

Jonas was eager to show Sara and Jax where they dropped them off too.

"How does Druce know Savage?" Sara asked. 

"He's rich, just moved to Central, Druce would have introduced himself quickly," Jax said. "Why?"

"Would you move somewhere and tell a high ranking police officer you'd organised a man's death?"

"So either they've know each other for ten years, or he must have asked Druce to ask us not to investigate, Druce might not even know why."

"Which means the Pilgrim told Savage Ms Saunders knocked on our door."

"And she followed us to Rip's office, which is how she knew to be at the Vanishing Point."

"Mum wrote about a pilgrim once," Jonas said. "It's in one of her notebooks."

"What notebooks?" Jax asked.

"Dad's got a whole box of them. Kendra looks after them for him. He doesn't like looking at them, and I'm not supposed to read them until I'm older, but they're interesting."

"Thanks, Jonas," Sara said. "I think we need to go and talk to your dad."

* * *

There wouldn't be any use denying anything after knocking on Ms Saunders' door. But here they were. 

"Ms Lance, Mister Jackson."

"Sara and Jax is fine," Jax said. 

"Captain Hunter said you have Miranda Hunter's diaries," Sara said. 

"They're inside," Ms Saunders said. She opened the door wider and invited them in. "Have you found something?"

"We might know who's following you," Jax said. "We just need a way to tie it back to Savage."

"Ma?"

"Aldus, sweetie, can you wait in the other room for me? This is Sara and Jax, they're friends of mine."

"Are they looking for Rip?"

"We're helping him," Jax said. 

"Can I help?"

"Can you tell us which of Miranda's diaries Jonas read?" Ms Saunders asked. 

"All of them. I like the bits about you and Dad."

"Do you remember which one had the bit about a pilgrim?" Sara asked.

"The blue one." Ms Saunders pulled a box from inside a cupboard and Aldus opened it. He offered Jax a small notebook with yellowing pages.

"I don't think I've seen that one before," Ms Saunders said. 

"It was hidden inside one of the other ones," Aldus said. Jax opened it. 

"Is that..." Sara trailed off.

"Thank you, Aldus," Jax said. "Ms Saunders, do you have a phone?"

* * *

Axel Walker had slipped out of the hospital. Jax wasn't surprised, and as Axel ha't actually done anything wrong this time, Captain Singh wasn't looking for him. 

Captain Singh also wasn't willing to discuss the case with them, but he had asked Jax if he could come in for an interview in the afternoon. 

Sara hadn't wanted to leave Ms Saunders and Aldus, not now they potentially had evidence, so they dropped them off with Eddie.

Snart's warehouse was full.

"I think we should have knocked," Sara said, raising her hands. 

"At ease," Snart said. Most of the weapons were lowered. "Mark, put it down."

"We need to talk to Axel," Sara said.

"We don't help cops," Scudder said. 

"We're not cops."

"Cops, P.I.s, same thing."

"They helped me out," Mick said. "We owe 'em."

"Thought that was why we were following the lady from Jitters," Bivolo said. 

"I'll help," Hartley Rathaway said. "I told them I'm trying to stick to the right side of the law, Lisa dragged me along again anyway."

"We just need Axel to take a look at a picture," Jax said. "Is this who shot you?"

Axel stepped out from behind Mick and looked at the photograph that he been slipped inside the notebook. 

"Looks like her."

"You're sure?" Sara asked. Axel nodded. "You lot have been following her, have any of you seen her meet with Vandal Savage?"

"No," Shawna Baez said. 

"This might be enough," Sara said. "Can we leave?"

"I reckon this makes us even, Lance," Snart said. 

"We'll keep that in mind."

Sara and Jax left, and Jax raised his hands again.

"Hand it over," the Pilgrim said.

"My mother's going to kill me," Jax said.

"Duck," Sara whispered. 

"Why did you crash through my roof?"

Jax ducked as an arrow flew down and knocked the gun from the Pilgrim's hand. Sara jumped forward to block a punch, just as a another arrow hit the Pilgrim's leg, and car pulled up.

"Ms Lance, Mister Jackson," Detective Joe West said. 

* * *

"You're telling me Martin and Clarissa Stein have Captain Hunter, Ms Allen, and Master Hunter at their house?" Captain Singh asked. "Because the stalker of your client tried to kill Captain Hunter and Ms Lance saved him?"

"I know it's hard to believe," Jax said. 

"Unfortunately, it's not," Joe said. "Not for you two. How do you get involved in these situations?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"You're involved in a missing persons case," Captain Singh said.

"The only person who asked us about Captain Hunter was Commissioner Druce, and he didn't ask us where he was, so how were we to know he was a missing person?"

"Jax," Joe said. "You do realise this isn't going to go down well in court. Your major witness is a known criminal, I'm assuming your other witness is Nyssa-"

"Captain, Detective, I'd like a word with my client."

Laurel Lance was smiling in the doorway.

"Sorry, sir," Eddie said. "She just walked in, I couldn't stop her."

"Did you try, Thawne?" Singh asked. Eddie smiled. "A pleasure as always, Ms Lance."

"Likewise, Captain."

"You do realise what you've brought us, Jax."

"Evidence your boss needs to be sacked?"

"You've only proved she knows Savage, and she's not speaking. You haven't touched on Druce. Good luck, Ms Lance."

Captain Singh shut the door behind them, leaving Jax with Laurel.

"You got here quickly."

"Nyssa has been working with Lyla, she was in Star City, she said Sara had called. Besides, I was on my way here anyway. I've got something for you."

"You got it?"

"Miranda Hunter, née Coburn's file. I got the report on the bank robbery too, it's why it's taken a while."

"Rip told us about that."

"Here."

Jax skimmed the file Laurel offered him. 

"Nothing was stolen," he said. "No one else was hurt." He turned the page. "And that's her."

"That's the sketch from the witnesses."

"Witnesses mention a dent in the front of the car," Jax read. "They used the same car."

"Ms Lance for you," Eddie said. Sara walked in and smiled.

"Hi, Laurel," Sara said. "Eddie said you have some evidence for us."

"We were investigating the wrong murder," Jax said. "We should have focused on Miranda's first." he held up the sketch. "And the car she used had a dent in it."

"Why would she use the same car?"

"This is ten years ago. She can't be much older than us, she'd have been new at this back then. And Officer Hunter was the only one investigating Mister Hall's death as anything other than an accident, and Rip and Ms Saunders said there were only a few days between the two."

"We still don't have the evidence."

"And cue," Laurel said. "No, he's late, I should have known. I assume you noticed the autopsy report in the notebook you found with Miranda Hunter's diaries?"

"It was longer than the one in the original file," Sara said. 

The door open and Barry walked in. 

"You're right, Laurel, there's a knife wound right there. I'll ask Patty for a second opinion, but..." Barry trailed off. "Should I not have said any of that?"

"It's their case," Laurel said.

"Oh, in that case, I think that's the cause of death."

"But we still can't tie it back to Druce," Sara said. "Can we?"

"That I don't have," Laurel said. 

"And the only way to link the Pilgrim and Savage is still Miranda's photograph," Jax said. 

"But we're closer than we were this morning," Sara said. "Maybe we can't prove everything yet, but it's enough for now."

* * *

"Maybe we can find something if we keep digging," Sara said. 

"There's still a chance she could come clean about the whole thing," Jax said. He opened the door to their office. "Sara, I think we're busy."

"Nice work, Kid," Mick said. "You too, Blondie."

"Thought we were even, Snart?" Sara asked. "Also didn't we lock this door?"

"Axel sends his thanks," Snart said. "We'll count keeping our eyes on Savage one last favour. And Druce, that's our pleasure."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Eddie said. "Captain Singh and Joe say they're ready to help with anything you need. Barry and I assumed you already knew about us."

"If you ever need a snooping journalist," Linda said. "Iris is great at that." She smiled. "You know where to find me."

"We've both been doing some digging into Savage," Iris said. "Linda's found some interesting things."

"Ray and I have been looking at company records too," Cisco said. 

"And the next time you get shot at, come and see me," Caitlin said. "You live above a doctor, how hard can it be?"

"At least visit me," Lindsey said.

"Grandma says her door is open too," Mari said. "This is Nate, he's good at research."

"Hi," Nate said.

"What about you, West, you here for a job?" Sara asked. 

"In your dreams," Wally said. "I'm just the driver."

"You know where we are," Clarissa said. 

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jax's mother hugged him.

"I'm fine, Ma, I promise."

"And you, Sara."

"I'm fine, Missus Jackson," Sara said. "Thanks to Nyssa." Nyssa nodded from the corner of the room.

"Ms Lance, Mister Jackson," Rip said, stepping forward to shake their hands. "Thank you."

"Your wife had the key."

"But you solved the case," Ms Saunders said. "Thank you both."

"We're sorry we couldn't do more," Jax said. 

"You did more than enough."

"Besides, why do you think we're all here?" Laurel asked. "Tell us everything you've got. Let's bring down Savage and Druce."

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out the way I planned at all, but the open end seemed like a good way to finish?
> 
> Title from Baba O'Riley (The Who) because I was listening to it when I had the idea and it became the kind of soundtrack to the fic, so it seemed to fit.


End file.
